


月见夜

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, mid-autumn festival
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 复活作设定。神乐耶牵头办了十五夜的赏月会，结果办成了又一次捉猫大赛，不过鉴于大家都是社会人，形势并不是很混乱。





	月见夜

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说是双男主不过已经快变成全员登场了（……）就算不是全员也是多人娱乐向。有提及TV内容。本质烂俗梗注意。  
中秋节快乐！

光和二年秋，世界大体和平，局部有些动乱，全球范围内小规模异能事件层出不穷，不过在明面上几乎找不到详细报道。一众Geass事宜相关的知情者为了帮忙掩盖超能力活动痕迹而忙得焦头烂额，虽然多数问题由在外活动的两位持印者解决了，善后处理也很麻烦。距离星芒坠落的日子已经过去了大半年，大家伙儿差不多也到了想要稍加放松的时候，毕竟除开仅有的几个在校学生之外，大家基本上都没有长时间的假期，就算是那几个学生也很少有真正意义上的假期……扯偏了。

“……综上所述，本年度的十五夜将由我来牵头举办赏月会。”神乐耶说，“除开常规活动流程，届时还会有特别惊喜哦。”

她快活地眨了下眼，在她面前的ZERO便忽地一阵胃疼，幸好他的表情不管扭曲了多少都好端端地藏在面具后头。举办集体活动确实能让人有充分的理由离开档案室、实验间、操作台和办公桌，然而要是过度胡闹，事后总会叫人感到筋疲力尽的。“我怎么有种不太好的预感。”ZERO小声说，“拜托告诉我你不认识一位名叫米蕾·阿什弗德的女士。”神乐耶将宣布决定时潇洒展开的手臂给慢慢放了下去，歪过脑袋显得有些不解。

“那个名记者？我见过她几次，但是不太熟。”她说，“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”

没什么问题，就是在思考刚刚谈到集体活动时那股似曾相识的唯恐天下不乱感是哪儿来的。朱雀沉思了片刻，不幸错过了逃避的机会。神乐耶直接将淡色外壳的请柬塞到了他手中，嘱咐他务必准时到场。自助餐会，酒会，这回是赏月会，总归是有些人会负责牵头让大家在更为私人的场合聚一聚。皇议长的号召力并不小，由她来出面很合适。可是朱雀左思右想都觉得她不会让事情按照正常的套路来发展，最好还是提起警惕心并提前做好应对准备。

……但他也只能稍微做一下心理准备，毕竟他着实经常性搞不懂他这个表妹脑子里到底都在想些什么，唯一能确定的就是她早就长成了在私下里会活泼过头的性格，且肯定丝毫不介意在某些场合拿别人开涮，哪怕是同辈的亲人也不会手软。不，可能正因为是同辈的亲人。朱雀撑着脑袋忧虑了好一阵，还是决定以ZERO的身份按时赴会。就算他对赏月会之流兴趣不算大，和一些熟面孔碰个头也不算坏。反正他们近两年来待他的态度渐渐好转了不少，他就算到场了也不至于自讨没趣地碰一鼻子灰。

一周后他依照请柬上的时间到了位于九州的会场，位置就挨在海滩边上，入夜之前大家可以先在被包下来的宴会厅用些餐点。身着制服整装出席的ZERO拿了些手卷便扭头回了自己的房间，待到填好肚子后才重新出现。主位上的神乐耶换了套白底银纹的和式衣装，黑发在脑后松松挽了一道，别了根闪闪发亮的细簪。她起身轻轻拍掌引来各方注意时神情郑重，举止端庄，让朱雀几乎以为她是要学着神社里的习俗那样号召大家来一次传统的祭月仪式，让在场的非日裔友人也尽情体验一番。

然后宴会厅的偏门开了，进来了一辆盖着防尘布的手推车，布盖上蹲着一只猫。

亚瑟出现在这里一点都不奇怪。工作性质使然，ZERO忙碌起来就得四下奔波，总有那么一二三四五六七个人可以把猫从他这里借走，但亚瑟选在这个时候以这个造型出现在这里就很奇怪了。朱雀注视着那辆手推车被推到桌台前方的空地上，神乐耶也从她的座位里绕了出来，快步走到那只猫面前一把将它举起，向在场所有人展示了随着一顶小毛线帽一起套在它脑袋上的——

——两只兔耳朵。

赏月会特别活动环节：与会者需要在大家一起去往海滩的时刻到来之前成功将它捕捉到手，解下它脖子上捣药碗形状的挂坠，期间不得损坏任何猫咪身上的物件，也不得威胁到猫咪本身的安全。通过考验的优胜者将获得令人愉快的带薪休假，以及一笔数额不少的度假专用资金。后一项对于在座的众人来说可能不算什么，但前一项大概是大多数正常人都无法抵御的诱惑。

就在人群开始骚动的时候，神乐耶又额外补充了一条规则：请参会者全体戴上预先准备好的兔耳，并让这件小装饰全程待在自己的脑袋上，否则就算抓到猫也不算数。

厅堂内瞬间静了下来。防尘布被揭开了，底下是一大堆洁白的、毛绒绒的、排列得整整齐齐的兔耳发箍，而亚瑟已经不知道去了哪。将推车送进来的侍应生们率先一人戴上了一个，然后开始为与会的宾客们分发到手。直到此时大家才反应过来神乐耶大概是认真的，因为她自己也往脑袋上顶了一个，不得不说她戴上这东西还挺合适。对于别人来说可能就没有那么合适了。

“顺便一说，”神乐耶比出一根手指，“我本来是想真的弄一只兔子来的，可惜在座的各位似乎都无法提供符合条件的友情支援。那就只好委屈一下ZERO大人的猫啦。”

朱雀隔着面具看向恰好站在自己身边的几个人。妮娜一脸惊愕好像还没完全反应过来，罗伊德已经拿了一个发箍在手中翻来覆去地研究，至于卡莲——她在回过神来的那一刻就已经爆发出一阵惊天动地的笑声，在一个发箍被塞进ZERO手里时努力地抬起了一只还在抖个不停的手。“你快戴上！”她边笑边指向他的脑门，“哈哈哈哈咳、哈哈哈好长时间没看到你像这样出糗了，快配合一下现场气氛，快！”朱雀看着她那副幸灾乐祸的样子，认真反省了一下自己近期有没有再干过什么得罪她的事，结论是她大概还是在这方面保留了一些历史遗留习惯。

“就为了看我出糗，你连自己都不放过吗？”他叫屈道，随后为难地晃了下手中的发箍，“我倒是不介意戴上这东西，不过现场的人是不是太多了。”

卡莲总算笑够了，扶着桌子直起了腰。“怎么，担心丢脸？”

“不是，担心这样子能不能戴稳当。”朱雀说。他走了几步路，在宴会厅边缘找到一面墙镜，对着它摆弄了一下自己的造型。“唔，好像还行。”

他走回原位，意识到所有聚集在这个角落的人都在用半是诧异半是扭曲的表情看着自己。这也不怪他们，毕竟从ZERO的面具上方支出来两根因为面具弧形角度而歪歪斜斜的兔耳朵这种造型应该是挺奇怪的，好在那玩意卡得还算牢固。卡莲抽了下嘴角，看了看不知何时跑过来的基诺，基诺看了看冲着ZERO跑过来的神乐耶，然后他们三人异口同声地大叫道：

“为什么啊？！这种场合下好歹把脸露出来啊？！”

“我都说了在场的人太多。”朱雀咕哝道，“就算大部分人对我的真身都有个底，我也还是希望你们多少有点保密意识。”

“哎呀按头让屋子里的人都再签一次保密协议不签就免职不就行了。”神乐耶说，“有点气魄嘛，ZERO大人。我着手策划这么一出当然是为了让大家都真脸入镜了，不管是多苦大仇深的一张脸都会变得可爱一些。”

我听出来了你在拐着弯儿骂我，朱雀在面具底下不太礼貌地翻了下眼睑。“原来如此。”他煞有其事地点了点头，停顿片刻后换上了硬邦邦的腔调，“但是我拒绝。”

神乐耶发出失望的哀叹声。“我要把活动内容改成‘请大家挑战把ZERO的面具扒下来’，然后给成功得手的人在原定的奖励基础上再翻一倍。”她赌气道。

“请务必不要，毕竟那样一来可能就无法决出优胜者了。”朱雀公正地指出这点。

当然了，除非在场的战斗人员决定拿出认真对敌的劲头来围殴自己，那么还是有几个人能对他造成一些威胁的。神乐耶扁着嘴转开了脑袋，朝着其中的一位人选发出了求助。“这话听着真可恨啊。”她说，“卡莲，你能帮忙教训他一下吗？”

难得的放松时间，我才不想把精力浪费在跟他打架上。卡莲这么回答。这个角落里的人很快也散开了，即使朱雀对这次的活动目的不太上心，但散散步再看看大家忙活的样子也不错。一直在大呼小叫的玉城有点太吵了，朱雀从他身边路过的时候，他正忙着趴在地上审视桌布底下的空间与大家的脚。

罗伊德在跟塞希尔解释亚瑟所带的兔耳朵里缝了个定位装置，就算它逃过所有人的视线跑到海滩上去也能逮回来，不过那样一来就只能宣告游戏在没有优胜者的情况下结束了。他的耳朵有一边是弯着的，随着他的摇头晃脑而抖来抖去。朱雀边盘算着要不要在事后责问他一下为什么没有提前给自己发出预警，边悄悄走开了。他成功躲过了塞希尔的特调饮料攻击，虽说他在戴着面具的前提下不需要特别去躲。他走到通往露台的过道上，看见离露台最近的一张桌子边停靠着一架轮椅，咲世子在帮忙把桌上新添的点心递给轮椅上的人。

“你也来了啊。”朱雀在面具下放缓了表情。娜娜莉抬起头来，嘴角弯起了一小抹微笑。

“神乐耶邀请我来的。”她柔声说，“我大概和这种活动的优胜奖无缘，不过至少能吃点团子。”

她看上去非常开心，说话时像是有些好奇似地让头顶的装饰小幅度摇晃着，小口咬着月见团子时脸上又露出满足的神色。难得让你来体验一回，结果又变成了这种一点都不正经的闹剧啊。为此朱雀感到有些可惜，又想到也许来年还有机会，决定不说些不合时宜的话来扫兴。“晚些时候还会有烟火大会。”他告诉她，“按说是把这种环节放在夏天要更为合适，可是毕竟大家都在忙碌中错过了……补上的时机稍微晚一点也无妨。”

“我会好好期待的。”娜娜莉说。她将一整个团子慢悠悠地吃完，咀嚼并咽下后稍微垂下了眼睑，唇角的微笑中多出几分神秘的意味。“对你来说应该也是个不错的环节吧。”

她仿佛意有所指，但朱雀一时想不出她想说的是什么。他对烟火大会这类东西说不上完全陌生，可也说不上是特别热衷，就算时间从夏日改到中秋，应该也不会出现什么令人意外的设置。娜娜莉似乎没有要替他解释的意思，朱雀多看了她两眼，觉得还是该把这种猜测当作是自己无端多想了，没准她只是想祝自己玩得开心而已。

接下来他到处游荡了一圈。朝海的露台上有几个年轻的黑色骑士团成员，在你一言我一语地讨论一会儿该不该把一些传统祭品给带去海滩上。有一个人指着外头的一道黑影说好像是猫，剩下的人便中断了交谈，有一半直接从护栏上翻了出去，另一半人则冲向了最近的一扇门。宴会厅外伫立着一脸严肃的藤堂先生，不得不说他的脸搭配那对白绒绒的耳朵显得有些滑稽，然而他的表情在看到被扇和维蕾塔轮流抱着的孩子时缓和了不少，那股微妙的不协调感也就消失了大半。ZERO尽可能目不斜视地走到宾馆大堂，喷泉边围着几个中华联邦的要员，坐在一旁的软椅上、白发红眼的天子大人大概可以被认定为今晚最适合兔耳装饰的一位人士。

此外还有一些欧联要员打扮的外籍面孔出现，显然这已经不是一次简单地局限在日本范围内的赏月会了。神乐耶的狩猎范围广度可真是令人惊讶，朱雀暗中咋舌道。这种级别简直比米蕾都可怕。不过想想也是，毕竟是大名鼎鼎的皇议长，哪怕在日本境内不直接干政，光是在超合众国的地位就让人很难忽视了。他刚想到学生时代那位令人头疼的学生会长，扭头便看见了一个时常会出现在新闻播报中的熟悉身影。待在大堂另一侧，和一两个学生时代的熟面孔一道坐在吧台边碰着杯。

“——为什么米蕾还真的来了啊？！”

“啊，是她听说了有赏月会然后问我能不能过来看看，毕竟大家也有段时间没见了。”卡莲从他背后冒了出来，“好歹同学一场，有什么问题吗？我按着她立过誓不把工作带过来也不发报道了。”

“神乐耶是打算发动超合众国的力量给全球范围内不在体制内任职的人或者还在校的学生都搞假期特批令吗？”朱雀咕哝道。虽然他一路这么看下来，现在才想起来要发问好像已经有点晚了。

“那当然了。”卡莲翻了他一记白眼，“别忘了我都还在念大学呢。”

“人员来源混杂到这个程度，神乐耶还好意思让我摘面具。这是保密协议或者免职威胁能解决的问题吗。”朱雀抱怨道。卡莲拍了拍他的肩膀，说历史遗留问题就是麻烦。没办法，忍着点吧。

不过反正神乐耶就是那么一说，到头来也没做出什么硬逼着他暴露身份的事。幸好如此。朱雀环视了一圈，发现令人感动的是四处胡闹的基本都是些年轻人，大部分高层干要还没有为区区几天假期就失去理智不顾身份地东奔西跑，只会在恰好发现猫的时候顺手尝试捕捉一下。呃，还有一些人是以给那些真正热情的参与者故意提供错误的线索并看着人瞎忙活为乐趣的，比如说之前神不知鬼不觉出现在宴会厅门口的修奈泽尔。

朱雀将目光转回到吧台的方向上定住，兀自思索了片刻，还是放弃了上前去打招呼的打算，毕竟他也不知道该以什么样的身份出现在那几人面前。卡莲绕过他所站的地方朝着吧台走过去了，声称自己想在去往海滩之前抓紧时间喝点什么。朱雀安静地朝那边多望了一会儿，注视着卡莲神色如常地跟几个老熟人打了招呼，一点儿也不作伪地大笑着拍打利瓦尔的后背，感到有些奇妙又生出几分感怀。他一转头差点撞上正在忙着拍照的阿妮娅，后者趁着他愣神的工夫举起手头设备来冲着他也拍了一张。

“ZERO也会打扮成这样还真稀罕呀。”她评价道，又转头招呼她的同伴，“杰利，你看到了吗？”

杰雷米亚陪着笑脸走了过来，朱雀隔着面具跟他相对正常的那只眼睛交换了一个尴尬的眼神，一时间不知道到底是哪边的兔耳造型更为诡异或更富有冲击力。他们简单地寒暄了几句，朱雀顺口询问了一下果园的长势，在他们也走向吧台之后才想起来这两人好像压根没法从别人手头拿假期份额，出现在这里还配合神乐耶的要求参与活动多半只是来凑热闹的。他又绕着大堂转了一圈后，把现场的情况看了个七七八八，便打算先回去自己的房间稍事歇息了。他独自走向电梯间，有一个姑娘站在旁边打电话，边蹙着眉头说话边走路差点没看见他。朱雀在他们差点撞上时及时让了一步，那女孩才如梦初醒般挂断通话，还举着手机就愣愣地向他看来。“哎。”她说，“ZERO。”

“你好。”朱雀谨慎地说。夏莉·菲内特后退了小半步站稳当了，深呼吸了一次后调整好了表情。

“如果你对活动奖励感兴趣，”她以相对镇定的口吻说，伸手向紧急通道所在的方位一指，“我前不久才看见亚瑟往那边跑了。”

“事实上没什么兴趣。”朱雀说，“毕竟我不能真的放松休假。该我休息的时候我自然会休息，该我忙活的时候拿着一个假期份额也没什么用，又没有人能替我顶班。”

夏莉眨了眨眼，似乎想就此多说些什么。随后她看了眼腕表，叹了口气，透露出一种硬是把话给咽了回去的憋屈感。“时间快到了，差不多要转移阵地去海滩那边了。”她再开口时这么说，“你想一起过去吗？”

眼前的女孩知道的事情内幕比完全的局外人要多上不少，她发出这份邀请来也未见得是出于客套。她大概是好心眼地想要他即使不摘下面具来也去跟以前的老相识们聚一聚，至少在夜空下拉近一些距离。然而朱雀摇了摇头，示意不必。夏莉将嘴角一歪，对他的回复并不显得意外。

“我猜也是。”她说。大堂的方向忽然传来一阵喧闹声，夏莉探头看了看，冲着躁动的人群抬起了眉毛。“啊，亚瑟似乎被人逮到了。我先去看看情况。”

她摆摆手后跑开了。朱雀也好奇地回到大堂边缘，越过一些人的脑袋顶看见了被围在中间的个头高挑的前第三圆桌。基诺用左手抱着猫，右手抓着一个坠着吊饰的宽松颈圈，脸上笑得过于光辉灿烂以至于显得有点傻兮兮的。好吧，朱雀想，看样子过不了几天就得来找我递休假申请了，除非他打算把份额留晚些再使用。亚瑟在现役黑色骑士团骨干成员之一的胳膊内侧扭来扭去，张开嘴也不知道是在打哈欠还是表达不满，后者的可能性居高。“这种场合下不该奖励一个吻吗？”在大家一起等待神乐耶赶到现场进行优胜者认证的时候，米蕾大声提出建议。周围登时一阵起哄，只有卡莲不满地抄起了手臂提出了反对意见。

“不应当，事前没人答应。”卡莲说。

起哄声忽然变得更大了，卡莲冲着在场发出怪声的所有人挨个瞪了一轮。“真遗憾。”总算出现的神乐耶摇着头表示惋惜，旋即举手发出了新的提议，“那就让猫吻一下？”

“除了现在那任ZERO之外，到底有谁会因为猫的亲近而感激涕零啊。”基诺说，“——唉哟。我又不是故意说他坏话的！老欺负他的不是你吗？”

基诺冲着拿爪子拍他的猫发起牢骚来的时候，现任ZERO无声地弯了弯嘴角，重新走回了电梯间，半分钟后站在电梯里按下了自己的房间所在的楼层。他在阳台上注视着一行人排着松散的队列朝海滩步行而去，星光稀疏，月色很好。尽管这一次赏月会多少被弄得有些不伦不类，但就算失去了祈求丰收的原意，至少也留存了人们祈求平安的心愿。谁又能说这是错误的呢。

ZERO退回了自己的房间，摘下了面具，解去了厚重的披挂与外衣。在烟火开始升空前的这段时间里，周围变得很静。而你又在哪呢，他想。如果我留守到更晚的钟点，也许撑过整夜，会有那么短暂片刻让我与你仰望到同一轮明月吗。没有人能给他答案。他试着拿起手机，对着储存在里头的某个号码拨通过去。还没等他按下拨打键，一声爆响就驱散了临海之夜的寂静。

结果他没能拨通那个电话，只是发了两条文字简讯过去。对方迟迟没有回复，要么是还在忙碌，要么是已经进入了梦乡。烟火在外头响过了两轮，暂歇的间隙里隐约从海面上传来了乐声，若是靠得更近的话，应该能听得更清楚些。朱雀在床铺上横躺了许久，还是慢慢爬起了身，从行李中翻出了一套样式简单的浴衣。他借着明月与烟火的光亮窸窸窣窣更换了着装，几经犹豫后还是抓过了那顶兔耳发箍，不经面具的阻隔而扣回了自己的脑袋顶上。

猫已经被捉住了，可活动还没彻底结束，至少前去海滩的人们在路上都还戴着这顶有些愚蠢的参会标志。就当是陪你们多胡闹一下吧，朱雀想。他依然不打算去海滩的看台上露面，以免真的引发一些不必要的麻烦。不过反正这家宾馆跟搭建起来的看台离得很近，在人们悉数离开之后，悄悄留守在黑暗中在不算遥远又足够安全的距离上观望一阵不失为一个好的选择。

他一个人下回到一层。宴会厅里空无一人，灯光也熄灭了。木屐踏在地板上发出清脆响声，将海滩的方向传来的轰鸣截作一段段的。海湾上空升着一轮明月，而露台的角度正好，晚风开始转凉，迎面扑来的气流里裹着海水的咸涩气味。将视野再偏转一些就能望见看台，有些人坐在上头，有些人下到离海潮更近的地方，也有人从人群中离去、在滩涂地上自由漫步，其中一个身影好像是新出现的——长发在颈后束起一道，在长浴衣外多披了一件深色的外套，在这个距离上没法很好地看清花纹，但足够他在变幻的五色光彩下辨识出她的真实身份了。

“C.C.？”他讶然道，“她为什么会出现在……”

“当然是因为接到了请柬。”一个相对低沉的声音出现在他后方，“你该对散发请柬的环节多留心一点才是。”

在抵达露台之后，外边的动静就变得太吵了，以至于他错过了一些本该让他生出警觉来的变化。比如说逼近背后的脚步声，比如说不知不觉间已经探过他的肩膀的双手。向上一翻，遮挡住了他的眼睛，轻轻捂着便不放开了。“嗳，这样就看不见烟火了。”那个人又说，声音里带着明显的笑意，“你该怎么办呢？”

其实月亮与烟火都无关紧要，朱雀想。美丽而遥远，或是虚幻而短暂，既不是什么不可复制的奇迹，也不是什么值得铭记于心的风景——倘若是由自己一人见证的话。他抬起双手，覆上这个突然出现的袭击者的手腕，在开口之前先一步微笑起来。

“……鲁路修。”他说。

他念出那个名字如念出一道含在舌尖的咒文，将整个海湾的夜晚都变得更为熠熠生辉，尽管他此时的视野还被一片黑暗所覆盖着。“你该第一个联系我的，然而你没有。”来人贴近他耳语道，“所以这是惩罚。”

“这不怪我，上回我尝试联系你的时候你的手机压根没信号。”朱雀咕哝道。他身后的人笑了，细小的气流搔在他的耳根处有些发痒。

“那么你该多试几次。”那个人说。

“我大概只是运气不太好吧。”朱雀认命道，“不过像这样也不错，这就真的算是特别惊喜了。”

覆在他双眼上的手掌挪开了，落在他的肩头上，然后继续向前伸了些、亲昵地将他揽住了。布满半空的光彩变得格外绚烂，他听得见更远的地方传来的欢呼，还有交织其间的乐声与不会歇止的潮浪拍打。在这样的时间错过眼前的风景是相当可惜的，然而朱雀转过头，看向对他而言更为珍贵的一方景象。鲁路修看上去一切如常，看不出旅途劳顿导致的疲惫，也不见未解的难题导致的忧心忡忡。那张熟悉的面容上盈着笑意，只在朱雀一转眼睛发现一些微妙的不同时显出了一点点尴尬。朱雀抬起手去，有些诧异地捉住那头黑发上方支出的一对凸起物，是毛绒填充物的触感，只是样式和其他所有与会者都不同。

“猫耳……？”

“咳。”鲁路修移开了视线，“这可不是我的主意，我就是配合一下现场气氛罢了。”

朱雀愣了一秒，然后忍不住“噗”地笑了出来。鲁路修瞪了他一眼，一脸苦恼地揉了揉自己的额发，深呼吸了一次才放下手，表情已经变得平静了许多。“那么，恭喜你抓到猫了。”他低声说，语句的停顿处翘着微妙的尾音，“鉴于这是特别增设的一次机会，奖品不归宴会的主办方管，所以说……你想要什么奖励呢？”

“比如一个吻？”朱雀问。

“真没新意。”鲁路修说。

“很抱歉我就是那种没什么新意的类型。”朱雀说，“但你喜欢。”

鲁路修拧了一下他的鼻子，力道不大，显然不是“我生气了”的意思。燃放烟火的环节或许要到尾声了，也可能还没到。时间的概念忽然变得暧昧而模糊，仿佛在飞速流逝，又像是能在几个呼吸间静止了一般。但没关系，月色还在原处，越过爆裂的光彩而映在一双眼睛里，只在离他太近时悄悄隐去了。

祈求风调雨顺，祈求各方平安。即使神明不再聆听人间的悲喜，在这一个夜晚诉说愿望也是被允许的。朱雀闭上眼睛，感到一缕暖意从嘴唇相触的地方一路流淌至心房之中。夏去秋来，炽热而虚幻的梦境结束了，欢愉和苦难都凝为累累果实叫他品尝。就在此时，就在此处。

「月が綺麗ですね。」


End file.
